izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jun Xie
This belongs to TK, so please do not edit this in any way for any reason without permission. Appearance He has black hair and almost-black eyes. He wears a formal gray Chinese outfit. Personality He is calm and sweet and absolutely hates violence and bullying. He never stands to let someone being bullied, unless the bully is his cousin, Wei. He has a difficult time going against Wei and Chao, and refuses to ever do so. Three times a day, he will drop everything he's doing, no matter what it is, to meditate to Buhdda for thirty minutes to an hour. During this time, he won't let anything bother him and pretends not to notice if someone is poking him or beating on him. Story Jun Xie, usually only called Jun, as he told everyone to drop his last name when talking to him, grew up in North Korea with his parents. He was always taught that the Chinese need to die and that China needed to be bombed. He hated it, and thought China couldn't be even nearly as bad as he was always told it was. He then made it his gal to find at least one bit of solid proof that both his parents were Chinese somewhere along the lines. When he showed them the proof, they hanged themselves that night. Jun was then sent to an orphanage. He worked really hard at his work and made enough money for a computer. Though he often got in trouble for studying China and teaching himself Chinese, he did it anyway. He wasn't afraid to. He always quickly shot back, "If you hate it so much, don't look at the screen," and when it was the orphan matron, he'd add, "You're always saying that you support learning new things." It shouldn't have been considered a half-crime to do something so innocent as gain knowledge on a foreign country. He was adopted by a Japanese woman when he was six. He was delighted when he found out his new father was Chinese. He was also happy when he was allowed to go wherever he wanted in China without getting in trouble. He loves his cousins Wei and Chao more than anyone else, and is always trying his best to make them happy. Trivia *His creator made him to go against the stereotype that all Koreans hate the Chinese, and purposely gave him a name that is both Chinese and Korean. *He is ten years old, two years older than Wei and Chao. *He is a bit too nice for his creator's tastes. *He isn't interested in ever having a girlfriend, which is also meant to go against the stereotype that all Koreans enjoy PTA and have a girlfriend/boyfriend. (Most of them, do, though!) *He resolved to find a way to bring about peace without volence. *He believes that if anyone kills a bad guy, even if they were a murderer, the person who killd the bad guy is just as awful. *He cares about all wars, everywhere, that happened a any time period. *The thing he hates most about America is that is seems the Americans have some sort of need to have more nuclear bombs than anyone else. (We currently have about 2600 more than anyone else in the world, so I can''definitely'' see his side of it.) *He has a fear that China and Korea will have an all-out nuclear war and kill each other along with a lot of other nations and possibly the whole world. *He dislikes weapons of any kind, even a frying pan if Maria-Theresa is holding it. *Being around Maria-Theresa gives him an uneasy feeling. *He is very protective over the ones who are closest to him. Category:Males Category:Children Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Invader Moss's characters Category:Humans Category:Invader Moss's pages